May We Meet Again
by RoseRainWithLove25
Summary: What if Clarke had escaped at some time of her imprisonment? What if she did something a bit careless with someone she thought she wouldn't see again. But as we all know the careless things we do have the biggest consequences.
1. Chapter 1

I read a fanfiction a while back about that inspired me but they put it on hold and I don't remember the name of the story. So all I really wanted to do is that the person that wrote it so if you know who you are or you think it's you than thanks.

Summary: What if Clarke had escaped at some time of her imprisonment? What if she did something a bit careless with someone she thought she wouldn't see again. But as we all know the careless things we do have the biggest consequences.

Clarke had been put in solitary confinement almost immediately after being locked up. So she knew that she hadn't seen people in almost a year since her 18th birthday was approaching, soon she would probably be executed, she didn't think they would be forgiving to her attempt at treason. So she had been planning an escape, and the truth was that it had all sort of fallen into place to her advantage. She knew that she would be out on the day of the annual masquerade which is perfect she could hid her face. So as Clarke made her escape with her mask in place thru the vents she thought of nothing but seeing people again and not being caught.

Here I am among people after so much time. There are music recordings playing, people dancing, and colorful masks fluttering around. And all the while earth is in the background. It's beautiful I can't imagine a more magical night to be my last among people. I am just watching when suddenly I see something it's Wes, and he's looking at me as if he thinks he knows but isn't sure. That's when I plunge into the dance floor. I almost never dance and I have never been this excited to do just that dance.

I begin to drink a bit and continue dancing when I feel someone dancing along with me. I look to see dark hair slicked back, a black mask and dark mesmerizing eyes. It's like they hypnotizes me as we dance. Suddenly we aren't on the dance floor anymore were kissing in a janitors closet the one with my vent in it.

As we kiss he bites my lip, he takes advantage of my shock to start playing in my mouth teasing me. I have been kissed before but never like this. I snake one arm around his neck tangling my fingers thru his hair as the other hand is busy feeling him. His arms, an chest, even his hands. And she loved the feel of every bit of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist they could feel everything of one another. Next thing they knew they had clawed each other's clothes off.

"Pleas, pleas" Clarke moaned into his ear wanting more. She can feel pleasure coursing thru her body, a sleekness in between her legs.

"You sure about that princess?"

"Yes , pleas pl-aahh." She was still pined against the wall when he trust into her. She dug her nails into his back as he let out a moan. Her breathing raged as he moved inside of her mixed with small grunts of pain. This left him wondering what was going on. Why was it hurting her? He looked down and saw blood it all fit suddenly she was a virgin. Just as he was about to stop or say something to, he wasn't sure witch but then she moaned into his ear "Pleas ah d-don't stop." That's all the incentive he needed.

Clarke began to nibble, suck, and bite at his neck in between moans. He couldn't take much more he grabbed her and set her on the ground. He continued to thrust into her, he opened his eyes and looked at her and what he saw made him very happy that he hadn't stopped. Her skin seemed to glow, her back arched as he continued a bit faster her hands teasing his chest. Her blond hair spilled onto the ground appearing like a golden halo. Her gray strip of mask in place her crystal blue eyes shimmering beneath. He saw and felt her come around him five more thrust into her and he came in side of her, she felt the warmth inside of her womb. He rolled to the side as he did he felt her kiss below his ear, but when he turned to see she was already falling asleep.

The curiosity was killing him, he lifted up her mask. He had seen her she was that girl the privileged traitor. "I guess I was right about the Princess remark." he placed her mask back and soon he was asleep along with her.

Clark woke up sore to a beeping, once her eyes where open she saw that it was her watch. It was time to go, she looked at the guy that had been her first , "I don't even know your name." She turned to get dressed and climbed into the air vent she closed it with a bang, and looked. The boy quickly got off the gowned and looked around, he ran his fingers thru hair " Well Bellamy next time maybe you can ask for her name."

"Bellamy." She whispered to herself as she as she made her way to her cell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**By the way the if any one cares the only reason I chose may we meet again as the title is because it's sort of their thing. And also because I couldn't think of any other title.**_

 _ **Also just incase you aren't sure I didn't create the characters.** _

**Chapter 2**

Clark sat on the gowned of her cell drawing. It had been a week since she had made her escape, and she found herself thinking back to it often she couldn't help it really that had been her first time. And in her opinion it had been grate although she would also wonder at times if Bellamy ever did. Clark would draw and think that was really all that was allowed to her.

Suddenly the door to her cell was opened to make way for the two guards making their way into her cell. Clarke stud as they called out her number. "What's going on?" she was fairly certain that she still had a month before her review. They took out a metal wrist band and demand she remove her father's watch. She lost it when they began to approach her to use force. Once she was outside she couldn't bare to see what was before her. They were going to kill them all to make time for the rest of them.

"Clarke." Clarke turned to her name and before her stud her mother. Clarke runs into her arms "They're going to kill use aren't they to give you all more time?" she asks on the verge of tears.

"No Clarke you're going to earth. You all are." Responds Abby

"No but it isn't safe." Her mother quickly hugs her to her body as a dart pierced her daughter. The last thing Clarke heard was before darkness her mother whisper to her. 'Earth Clarke you get to go to earth.'

When Clarke woke up again she was strapped into a seat of a drop ship. She looked around their where so many others, and among all of them there was Wes. The one person that she really didn't want to see. "Wes what are you doing here?" asks Clarke with anger.

"I got myself arrested, I wanted to pro-"

"No Wes you shouldn't have done that."

"But Clarke I just need you to forgive me, pleas Clarke. I didn't mean to get your father arrested."

"No Wes they didn't arrest my father they executed him. Your father executed mine."

Down in the lower levels of the ship was Bellamy. He had strapped himself in after sneaking on to the ship. He had to protect his sister that was what he had always done. No matter what he had done on the Arc he was here now with his sister.

Although he would be lying if he said that the girl he had slept with at the ball didn't sometimes come to his mind. She came quite often, and although he remembered recognizing her he couldn't palace from where.

They had crash landed on earth, two kids had died for their recklessness trying to follow in Spacewalkers steps. Fin was apparently his name and Clarke didn't really appreciate him and his brand of fun, after all it had cost two lives. Soon everyone was making their way to the lower level of the ship. And that was where Clarke saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes. Bellamy was right their across the sea of teens. She thought that she would never see him again. Suddenly she realized that he wasn't just standing there that he was about to lift the lever to open the door. "No don't open that the air could be toxic, we could all die." She said with so much conviction that she turned heads. If anything she even startled herself with the force of protectiveness that spilled thru her at the thought.

"If the air is toxic we are all dead already. "Was his smug reply as he opened the door and out stepped his sister from what she had heard. She was the first to step onto the earth and the truth was that her war cry of 'Were back Britches' inspired even her she couldn't help but walk onto earth.

Bellamy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of his sister she was free. But something was bugging him he, it was that girl. He knew he had seen her but he didn't know where and suddenly it clicked.

She was that girl the privileged girl that was locked up for treason and as he saw her he realized that she had been the girl that he had slept with. As it all clicked into place in his mind it came in flashes before his very eyes. The feel of her beneath him, her soft moans, the glow underneath her very skin, her face and the tightness as she came. And the knowledge that he had caused it in her, that he had done that to a princess. But then he remembered that disappointment that he had felt at having woken up alone and not being able to find her resemblance later when he had forgotten who she was. It left him with the bitter taste of betrayal in his mouth, and he really couldn't see why.

They hadn't made any commitments to one another he had no rights over her.

Clark had been looking at her map and trying to not explode at Wes, when it happened. Murphy she thinks his name. He tried to start something with him. It was then that she spoke, but the response that she got left her feeling hurt inside. As if she was one that had taken their parents from them but the the one that had hurt the most was Bellamy's words. They made a part of her want to cry, but the rest was just hurt.

"Why don't the privileged do the heavy lifting for a change." those words kept turning in her head. Her privileged? Was she privileged when they floated her father, or was it when they locked her in the sky box. When had she been privileged? That was what she thought of as she made her way with her little expedition group.

"How can you block this out?" asked Finn as she told them to keep moving.

"Easy I wonder why haven't seen any animals, maybe it's because there aren't any. Maybe we've been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though." She says as she turns to keep waking.

"Someone should give her some poison sumac." Says Octavia. Clarke can't but smile at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look at that." Clarke said to Octavia as she pointed to the dear.

"Wow."

"And you said that there wasn't any animals." Finn.

They were all startled by the dear as they saw its face.

'Well at least theirs life.' thought Clarke.

They made their way along, and came to a lake. "Octavia what are you doing?" Clarke called out as she saw her starting to get undressed. "Going for a swim." She said as she dived into the water.

"Octavia we can't swim." yield Monty.

"No but we can stand." O

They were all starting to get undressed when Jasper yelled, "Get out of the water Octavia now!" Clarke looked up and saw what Jasper was talking about. It looked like a giant water snake, and it was heading for Octavia. Suddenly the snake grabbed a hold of Octavia, they were about to jump in after her when she disappeared under the water. Clarke stopped them, "No, if we can distract it. It will probably let go of her. Help me move these rocks."

They thankfully were able to save her and all she got was a small scratch on her thy. But as she was bandaging up Octavia's leg, she felt weird sick to be exact. The sight of the scratch was making her nauseous that had never happened to her before. Clarke put her hand to her stomach feeling as if she was on the verge of vomiting. She even felt clammy, on the verge of passing out. Octavia looked up at her, "Clarke are you alright? You don't look so good, you look really pale."

Clarke swallowed, "I'm fine don't worry about me, ok."

The next day after a good night's rest they were trying to make their way to the other side of the river. "Stop stalling Fin." Called out Clarke

"Do you think I could go instead Fin?" asked Jasper as he looked to Octavia. Finn looked as well and smiled.

"Sure." Once Jasper was on the other side he found a sign he lifted it so that they could see. "We made it." he yield. Suddenly he was pierced thru the chest with a spear, they quickly took cover. Once they saw that everything was clear or at least as clear as could be they ran. As they were running they heard a scream of agony.

"He's alive." whispered Clarke.

Once they got to the camp they explained, "When the last man of earth died on the Arc, he wasn't the last grounder." explained Finn.

"There are survivors the good news is that we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." Clarke

"But the Grounders will." Finn

Every time that they spoke to one another there was some form of hostility. And know was no exception, when she noticed Wells missing transmitter.

"What happened to your brace?" asked Clarke.

"Ask them." Wells responded directing to Bellamy.

"How many?" Clarke

"23 and counting." Murphy

"Don't you understand that we need them, and they need use. The life support system is failing the Arc is dying. They need use to know that Earth is survivable and we need them against the Grounders." Clarke

"Were stronger than you think." Was Bellamy's response as he looked at her.

They were in the forest when they heard Jasper. They found him strung up to a tree. In Clarkes hast to get to him she wasn't looking where she was going and fell. What she saw below her scared her, it was a trap. She looked up to see Bellamy holding her and for a split second she saw something in his eyes. It was gone by the time they got her out. She was draped over him when the pulled her out of that deadly hole, Clarke quickly got up and dusted herself off.

They all got back to camp along with Jasper and food that night. And as Clarke made her way into the drop ship to start healing Jasper she looked behind her to see him. Their eyes meet and something happened, it was like gravity, as if they knew that they would end up together even if they fought it and they would. Because that is what they do what they have always done.


End file.
